Disney
by Alex Potter Malfoy
Summary: AVISO CONTENIDO SLASH!CONTENIDO YAOI SI NO OS GUSTA NO ENTREISaunque la situación es shonenai muy ligeraLas peliculas Disney eran importantes para Remus pero cuando cree haberlas dejado las vuelve a necesitar, ¿por que? y ¿por que las necesita?
1. Las Razones

Espero que os guste no estoy muy convencida pero aqui va

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Disney**

_**Las Razones **_

De chiquitito cuando se recuperaba de su transformación los días después, a Remus le gustaba sentarse en el sofá a ver películas de princesas Disney, su padre decía que eso era de niñas pero a el le daba igual, le gustaban los cuentos de hadas, los cuentos en los que todo terminaba bien y el chico siempre conseguía a la chica, donde por muchas heridas que los héroes tuvieran siempre se curaban; y le gustaban, le gustaban por que así no tenía que recordar el dolor y las marcas que dejaban sus cicatrices, y lo solo que se sentía.

Cuando entró a Hogwarts eso cambió ya no necesitaba a Disney, ahora tenía a James, Sirius y Lily; ellos le ayudaban con sus transformaciones, ahora tenía amigos que le ayudaban que hacían que las heridas desaparecieran y creyó que ya no necesitaria a Disney... que equivocado que estaba, en 5º volvieron sus problemas solo que ahora tenían nombre Sirius Black si señores tenían nombre y apellido, empezaba a creer que era masoquista, enamorarse de uno de sus mejores amigos era la estupidez más grande que había echo en su vida.

Entonces volvió a necesitar esas películas, de hecho todas las tardes se iba a la sala de menesteres y se veía una mientras tomaba chocolate; pero no contó con que tenía la mejor amiga más lista del mundo que le descubrió.

- Remus... ¿Qué haces viendo películas Disney?

- Yo... bueno... uf verás es que...

Y le costo vaya si le costo contárselo pero l final lo hizo se lo contó todo,

Que era un romántico empedernido, que estaba enamorado de Sirius, que las películas le ayudaban, que asi se evadía del mundo... Y Lily al fin comprendió, comprendió que Remus necesitaba verlas que eran como una medicina; así que ella se sincero también y le dijo que estaba enamorada de James y que ya no solo quería ser su amiga, el problema James había dejado de perseguirla así que entre risas, charlas, depresiones y confesiones decidieron que eran masoquistas y que Disney debería ser denunciado por hacer creer que toda chica tenia un príncipe azul.

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_Reviews?_**


	2. A veces los sueños se cumplen

_**Bueno aqui va el segundo y ultimo capitulo**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**A veces los sueños se cumplen**_

A veces los sueños se cumplen o eso piensa Remus por que cuando Lily se decidió y hablo con James y le dijo que le quería y el la besó fue mágico, y Lily estuvo de tan buen humor que no resto ni un solo punto en lo que quedaba de día.

Y él se alegraba, claro que se alegraba solo que pensaba que no era justo que todo el mundo tenía su final feliz excepto él, si sabia que era un poco egoísta pero joder es que ¿nunca le tocaba a él? Y dolía joder dolía tanto como sus transformaciones; o al menos dolió hasta el día de su cumpleaños, cuando Sirius le dio su regalo

- No me importaría tener que verlas contigo, a mi no me parecen de nena.

Y Remus no comprendió hasta que lo abrió, eran películas, películas Disney.

-Ppero... como... ¿cómo lo has sabido?

- Todas las tarde te vas a verlas, a veces lloras a veces no... pero cuando terminas de verlas siempre pareces más feliz moony, y yo quiero que seas feliz.

Y Remus no se cuestiona, por primera vez en su vida le dice que no a la cabeza y actúa con el corazón, se acerca lentamente y casi parece que sea una eternidad, y cuando finalmente alcanza su objetivo casi se echa atrás pero se dice que donde demonios queda su valor Gryffindor, así que por fin llega a los labios de Sirius y le besa lento, largo y delicioso; transmitiendo todo su amor por él y cuando se separa...

- Gracias por el regalo

Y Sirius sonríe y responde

- Feliz Cumpleaños

Después se vuelven a besar, por que a veces solo a veces los sueños se cumplen y Disney tiene razón; por eso quizás a la mañana siguiente Remus y Lily van y retiran su denuncia después de todo a lo mejor Disney tiene razón ¿no?

**Fin**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Reviews?**


End file.
